Changement
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Selena est en train d'accoucher de Murtagh.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction ; lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "__**Naissance**__"._

_Le principe : Contrairement au nuit, on a 2 heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). _

_Ce jeu se déroule tout au long de la journée du 14 juillet en l'honneur des un an du FoF. On peut prendre les thèmes en cours et on n'est pas obligée de tous les traiter. _

_Les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini._

* * *

><p><strong>Changement<strong>

**.**

Je détestai cet enfant. Non, le mot n'était pas encore assez fort. Je le haïssais. Il n'était même pas né mais je le haïssais déjà. Savait-il tous les torts qu'il m'avait fait durant les mois précédents ? Rien que la nouvelle de ma grossesse... J'avais été moins enchantée que j'aurais dû l'être apparemment. Mes servantes m'avaient félicitée, que vu ma beauté j'allais faire une mère magnifique... et que vu ma bonté à leur égard, je serais la meilleure des mère pour cet enfant.

Ne se rendaient-elles donc pas compte que ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Une comédie ? Un domestique qui aime ses maîtres est toujours plus utile qu'un serviteur qui les craint. Voilà la seule explication qu'il fallait donner à ma bonté.

L'annonce de la grossesse m'avait laissé indifférente. Il n'y avait rien de merveilleux là-dedans. Un homme et une femme couchaient ensemble. Un enfant naissait. C'était tout. Je partageais la couche de Morzan depuis si longtemps. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Puis j'avais commencé à détester l'enfant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi malade de toute ma vie. Nausées. Vomissement. Mon corps était plus douloureux que lorsque j'étais blessée aucombat. Certains matins je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir réussir à me lever. Comment pouvais-je remplir les missions que me confiait Morzan dans ses conditions ? C'était impossible.

J'avais détesté cet enfant car à cause de lui je n'avais plus été que la Compagne du Parjure, celle qui n'avait pas son mot à dire, celle qui restait à sa place, celle qui n'était pas libre. Pendant un moment, j'avais même cru qu'il était en train de former une nouvelle Main Noire mais un jour, alors que j'étais au plus mal, il m'avait juré que ce n'était pas le cas, que je serais sa seule et unique Main Noire. Je l'avais cru et il tint sa promesse mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de délaisser ma couche pour celles d'autres femmes au fur et à mesure que mon ventre s'arrondissait et j'avais été sur le point de haïr l'enfant pour de bon.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il était en train de déchirer mes entrailles pour sortir de mon corps, je le haïssais vraiment et totalement. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal et... J'étais seule. Juste entourée de mes femmes et de quelques guérisseurs aux mines inquiètes.

Malgré la souffrance, je réussissais parfois à saisir quelques mots.

« Elle perd trop de sang. »

Plus le temps passait et plus ils chuchotaient mais j'arrivais tout de même à entendre.

« Ils vont mourir tous les deux si ça continue. »

« Il faut faire un choix. »

« La mère ou l'enfant. »

Le choix était simple. L'enfant. C'est ce que je me mis à hurler entre deux cris de souffrance.

Je sentis soudain une main se refermer sur la mienne.

Morzan ? Il était venu en fin de compte. Il était là.

Ce n'était pas Morzan. Juste une de mes servantes.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour ne pas vous perdre Ma Dame » m'assura-t-elle en souriant.

Me perdre ? Pourquoi me perdrait-il si c'était l'enfant qui mourait et pas moi ? Puis je compris. Elle avait cru que je voulais que l'enfant vive.

La délivrance arriva enfin. Je fermai les yeux. Enfin... Enfin... il n'était plus en moi.

« C'est un garçon, entendis-je.

-Allons prévenir le Maître. »

Oui prévenez-le que son héritier est là et qu'il lui rend sa Main Noire.

« Voulez-vous le tenir ma Dame ? » demanda la servante qui m'avait tenue la main pendant les derniers instants de ma souffrance.

Je rouvris les yeux et la regardai. Pourquoi, faillis-je répondre.

Puis j'aperçus l'enfant... Dans les bras d'une autre.

Des cheveux noirs et fournis. C'était tout ce que je voyais de lui et j'eus soudain envie de le voir de plus près. Ce petit être qui m'avait tant fait souffrir ces derniers mois.

Ma gorge me faisait trop souffrir pour pouvoir parler. J'avais tellement crier. Je me contentai donc d'un mouvement de tête. Oui, je voulais bien le tenir dans mes bras maintenant.

Une autre servante arriva. Elle dit quelque chose à l'oreille de celle qui avait mon enfant dans les bras.

« Nous allons le laver puis nous vous le donnerons ma Dame. »

Elle s'en alla. Je ne revis pas l'enfant avant plusieurs mois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Morzan vint me voir Dès que je serai remise, je devais partir à Belatona. Je lui demandai ensuite comment allait mon enfant. La réponse fut laconique.

« Il va bien. Je l'ai nommé Murtagh.

-Murtagh. » répétai-je doucement.

Le nom était dur. Il ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Mais la compagne de Morzan n'avait pas son mot à dire évidemment.

« Puis-je le voir ? »

Puis-je le tenir dans mes bras maintenant ?

La réponse fut immédiate.

« Si tu réussis ta mission, tu le verras à ton retour. »

J'avais cru mourir plusieurs fois pendant ma grossesse puis pendant l'accouchement mais j'avais fini par en sortir indemne ou presque. Mais ses mots, ses simples mots, ouvrirent une profonde blessure dans mon cœur et ma chair... Une blessure qui ne se referma pas.

Je restai silencieuse et éveillée toute la nuit suivante. Je ne versai pas une seule larme. J'avais décidé que je tiendrais bientôt mon enfant dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, ma première rébellion commença. Je voulais mon enfant. Il ne me le donna pas.

...

* * *

><p>Ahélya est partie déprimer.<p>

PvC : ça veut dire que je fais le prochain thème alors ?

* * *

><p><em>Édité le 2308/2011_


End file.
